


Stupidity

by ARoneshooter



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Absurd, Gen, OOC, angst not angst, im sorry, plot ga jelas, some kind of AU, tags itu apa, what is plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARoneshooter/pseuds/ARoneshooter
Summary: Selain sesal, sebelum mati juga menimbulkan kebodohan tak disangka(Isi tak seperti summary/disepak)HAPPY BIRTHDAY REASTA (Cha)Bikin ngebut jadi maafkan segala kesalahan/sungkem/





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reasta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasta/gifts).



"Siapa kau?" Sebuah pertanyaan normal yang dilontarkan setiap orang saat pertama kali bertemu denganku. Aku sudah sering mendengarnya, astaga apa semua manusia memang sama jenisnya? Walau beda generasi pasti pertanyaan kuno itu lagi yang keluar kalau melihatku. 

Targetku kali ini adalah lelaki muda berambut hitam pendek, ada tahi lalat dibawah matanya, oh pupilnya juga hitam. Kalau boleh jujur cukup tampan untuk ukuran manusia sepertinya, sayang umurnya singkat.

"Dewa kematian" Kujawab singkat. Heh, tumben manusia kali ini tidak berwajah kaget nan bodoh seperti pendahulunya. "Kau nampak tidak terlalu terkejut" aku sedikit tersenyum-ah menyeringai? Semacam itulah. 

"Ya.... meski dewa kematian, tapi kau seperti manusia biasa" Si lelaki di hadapanku tersenyum. Hm... santai sekali, sudah siap mati kah? 

"Apa kau mau melihat wujud asliku? Kau tahu? Sering berurusan dengan manusia membuatku ingin terlihat seperti mereka" aku mengendikkan bahu, jadi semacam kebiasaan pakai wujud manusia, lagian lebih efisien daripada menunjukkan wujud asliku.

"Ahaha... tidak perlu" Aku yakin dia langsung mati begitu melihat wujud asliku saking buruknya. Aku-kami, tepatnya, para dewa kematian sejak awal memang tidak diberkati tubuh surgawi layaknya para makhluk royal di atas sana, karna sama seperti yang lainnya, aku 'mencuri' sosok manusia. 

"Jadi kapan aku mati?" Sudah kuduga ia akan bertanya begitu, kulihat jam sakuku, tak lama lagi. Semoga ia tak punya penyakit jantung, walaupun ia tetap tak bisa mati sebelum jadwal sih.  

"2 jam" Kataku, tersenyum.

"Uwah... sebentar lagi" 

\---  
"2 jam"

"Uwah sebentar lagi" mendengar waktu hidupku yang cuma tinggal dua jam lagi, perasaanku jadi campur aduk. Sedih, sakit, kecewa dan penuh sesal. Jadi begini rasanya ketika penyesalan datang belakangan, sangat tidak enak. Justru saat kematian mendekat aku baru sadar betapa bodohnya aku menyia-nyiakan waktu dan tidak melakukan apa yang kuinginkan. Rasanya aku ingin menghentikan waktu dan mencoba hal yang dulu harusnya kulakukan. Sungguh sial sekali. 

"Jadi bagaimana aku mati?" Setidaknya aku berharap kematianku tidak menyakitkan. Bodoh memang, tapi salah satu keinginanku adalah mati dengan damai. Menatap si dewa kematian aku cuma bisa menelan ludah menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaan bodohku.

"Seberkuasa apapun aku sebagai dewa kematian, aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu" Aku menjatuhkan diriku di sofa, bersebelahan dengan si dewa kematian. Tak kusangka, ternyata tubuhnya solid, kukira tak bisa disentuh semacam roh atau proyek astral. 

"Kau heran kenapa bisa menyentuhku?" Aku baru sadar ternyata sedari tadi aku memainkan jemari si dewa kematian. Sontak aku mengangkat tanganku, dan meminta maaf, mau mati saja masih bertingkah bodoh. Rasanya ingin mengutuk diri saking malunya. 

"A-anu ma-maaf" Oki Kouji kenapa kau bisa sebodoh ini harusnya kalau mau mati tolonglah anggun sedikit. 

"Tidak apa, yang bisa melihat dan menyentuhku adalah mereka yang waktunya sudah tak banyak, jadi... apa kau punya penyesalan?" 

Aku tak tahu dia bermaksud retorik atau tidak, tapi bukankah pertanyaan itu sudah jelas jawabannya. Pasti, sudah pasti aku punya penyesalan, banyak penyesalan. "Tentu aku punya" 

"Kalau begi-" "tunggu" 

Oke, ini chapter lain dari cerita 'Oki yang Bodoh'. Semakin dekat kematian semakin bodoh aku, tak kusangka aku bakal bertanya begini "Namamu..."

Si dewa kematian agak terkejut, dan akhirnya tertawa. "Ahahahaha, astaga ada ya manusia sepertimu, mau mati masih sempat bertanya hal sepele begitu, hahaha". Aku cuma diam, berharap bisa membenamkan wajahku di tembok terdekat.

"Kami tak punya nama, jadi kami hanya membuatnya sendiri, kau boleh memanggilku Ouji" Ia menaruh telapak tangan kanan di dada kiri, dan membungkuk layaknya seorang butler---atau tepatnya 'pangeran' yah sesuai dengan namanya.

"Apa kau yakin ingin membuang waktumu dengan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini? Tidak inginkah kau menuntaskan sesalmu?"  
\-----

Waktunya tinggal satu jam setengah, kenapa manusia satu ini malah buang - buang waktu? Meski sudah bertemu dengan macam - macam manusia. Aku masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiran manusia. Oki Kouji, aku sudah tidak bisa melihat senyumnya, sekarang sudah benar - benar pudar. 

"Aku...." tipikal wajah manusia yang sudah menyerah dan kehilangan semuanya. Sudah mau mati.  
"Tidak akan sempat" kali ini ia tertawa, tapi sebuah tawa menyakitkan. Benar - benar, manusia adalah makhluk aneh dan susah dimengerti. Masih saja sempat tertawa.

"Tapi kalau kau mati dengan sesal yang belum tuntas, kau tidak akan bisa ke akhirat" Aku menyatakan sebuah fakta yang tak terhindarkan. Karna walaupun jiwamu sudah lepas dari raga kalau perasaanmu masih terikat dengan dunia maka kau tidak akan mati dengan tenang. 

"Aku tau" lagi - lagi ia tersenyum, senyum yang sendu. Padahal tinggal pasang wajah sedih saja, tak perlu harus senyum segala. "Hey Ouji, temani aku sampai mati ya?" 

"Memang sudah tugasku"

**Author's Note:**

> Maafkan daku yang buat mereka begitu OOC /sungkem(2)


End file.
